Little Turtles
by Shelbylovesponyboy
Summary: Leo And Mikey Get Turned Into Kids By the The Krang. They Have Full Memories But Sometimes Act Like Children
1. Chapter 1

Leo's Pov

"Well what's the plan" Don asked me. We were trying to get some muntange cans.

"Umm well we should go in groups" I said.

"Donnie you're With me" Ralph said. While glaring at Mikey.

"Ok one group will distract the krang while the other grabs the muntange." I said.

"Well lame-o-nardo and stupid here should distract them" Ralph said. Mikey slight whimpered.

"Ok lets go" I said. While grabbing mikeys shoulder. We quietly entered the lab and hide behind a box.

"Why do you think Ralph hates me so much" Mikey said. I looked down at him. His eyes where wide and innocent like.

I don't know Mikey. It's just Ralph being Ralph" I said not really knowing the slowly nodded and looked down. I sighed and have him a quick hug. I looked up at Ralph and Donnie . They gave us a the single.

"Hey krang look what I can do" Mikey yelled. While dancing around. I slowly joined him. I watched them slowly got the muntangan.

"Hit them with the Ray" the krang yelled. Before I could register we both got hit with a bright purple ray. It hurt like Hell. I could hear mikey crying. I fell to the floor and let out a cry.

"Leo" I heard someone yell. I could see Ralph and Donnie take out the krang and turned off the the ray.

"Are you guys okay" Donnie said. I slowly got up and nodded.

"Lets just get home" I said. And walked over to Mikey. He was sobbing. I picked him up and carried him home.

"Sons are you alright" Master Splinter asked. I nodded

"Just tired" I said walking towards my room. I slowly put a sleeping Mikey on my bed and got in with him. I slowly fell into a nice long sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Donnie's Pov:

"I'm kind or worried about Leo and Mikey" I said. Raph looked at me from the couch.

"They're fine. There just acting like babies" he grumbled. I sighed. And got up.

"Good night Raph" I said.

"Night" he said. I walked past Leo's room and checked on them. Mikey was cuddle to Leo. I slightly smiled. I went to my room and closed the door. I slowly laid on my bed. I quickly round sleep.

(Next Moring)

"Donnie wake up" Raph yelled.

"What" I groaned

"April is here" he said. I shot up.

"Where" I asked

"In the kitchen" he said while walking out. I smiled and got refreshed up. I walked out and smiled when I saw her.

"Hey April" I said. She smiled.

"Well what's for breakfast" I asked. Raph looked at me and shrugged

"I don't know. Usually Mikey makes it" Raph said.

"I'll go wake them up" April said.

"There both in Leo's room" I said she nodded and got up. She turned the corner and I could hear the door open. I smiled.

"Hey lover boy" Raph said while snickering. I rolled my eyes.

"Donnie! Raph!" April yelled. I quickly got up and ran there.

"What" I said. She pointed towards the bed where two small turtles laid. One was sucking his thumb and the other was cuddling a bunny. There bandannas were on their necks.

"Leo!Mikey!l " I exclaimed. Leo shot up.

"What wrong onnie" Leo said. Ralph was laughing at Leo.

"Well Leo you kind of turned into a little kid" I said. He quickly got out of bed and looked into his mirror. He looked about 6 or 5.

"How did this happen" he yelled.

"The Ray thing from the krang" I exclaimed.

"I'm going to have to run tests" I said. Leo nodded.

"Is Mikey okay" he said. We all turned to Mikey. He was awake starting at us.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whats wrong with us" Leo asked Donnie.

"How Am i supposed to know"Donnie said and grabbed out two needles for blood taking.

"I'm going to have to take your blood" Donnie said to Leo. Leo nodded and held his arm out bravely. Donnie cleaned the arm and stuck the needle in. Leo wanted to cry but didn't. When Donnie finished he gave Leo and Transformers band aid. Next was Mikey, who was suckling his thumb and was on Raph.

"Come on Mikey"Donnie said. Mikey whimpered and started to cry on Raph.

"No needle" He yelled. Rooms away Splinter woke up. He had thought he heard his youngest.

"Daddy" Mikey yelled. Splinter stood up and ran to Donnie's lab. Where he saw Raph and Donnie trying to hold a crying baby.

"What is going on here"He yelled. They all turned to him and before he could think had his arms filled with two children.


	4. Chapter 4

After Splinter helped his youngest get his shots.

"What happened" He asked his two sons.

'"Well when we out yesterday, The krang shot them with a purple ray" Ralph said to him and tried to stop Mikey from grabbing his mask.

"Dada!" Leo said and yanked Splinter's fur. Splinter winced.

"Yes Leonardo" Splinter said. Leo giggled and ran out the lab. While Mikey fallowed him.

"It seems that they have the same memories but is seems like they are slowly turning into actual kids" Donnie said while typing it into his computer.

"Do you know who to turn them back" Splinter asked. Donnie sighed.

"It's going to take a long time, but I think I can" He said,

"Okay, Ralph you can babysit" Donnie said.

"Okay...Wait what!" He said before he could anything else Donnie pushed him out and slammed the door. Splinter was still in there and he could hear them laughing. He groaned. And started to search for them.

"Leo, Mikey" He yelled. Soon two kids tackled him and he fell

"Guys" He said and got up while caring them.

"It's nap time" He said. They looked at each other and started to cry.

"Okay guys shut up now" He said. That made them cry harder

"You need to have patience my son" Master Splinter said and grabbed his youngest and than his oldest and started to rock them. Soon them fell asleep. Master Splinter gave Ralph his sons and than left to meditate. Ralph sat down on the couch. He sat his brothers on his plastron and than he put the news on making him slowly fall asleep...


End file.
